The Elemental Weapons
by Miss Pagan
Summary: There is someone new joining the Secret Scientists. She is the daughter of a Secret scientist that left the group because of Paranoia. She and her father look for items with godly power, and keep them safe from Everyone. On this new Mission she will need to have the Saturdays help to get these items, but she needs to get them before someone else does and Destroys the world.


Underline- Sounds

_Italics_- authors words

**Bold**- Scene Changes

[…..]- Fisk speaking

* * *

Chapter 1  
Uncles Lucky Day

The Saturday Family is in the medical wing of the Airship, Standing around a bed with Doyle in it.

(Zak's voice over)

"Well Kur's Finally out of me, and Argost is gone as well, everything has been really Quiet. Not many Cryptid cases. The only person we lost in the fight a week ago was Van rook, and Uncle Doyle's taken that hard, harder than any of us. This mission was the first time he left his room, but look at his luck. Why don't we start at the beginning."

* * *

**Doyle's Airship Room, 17 hours earlier**

Knock knock knock. Doyle suddenly get's up and falls out of bed.

"Come on Doyle It's noon," Zak yells 'Hopefully he comes out he has been in there since we buried Van Rook' Zak thinks.

Doyle looks at his clock and it's flashing 6:20 am. It reset just 20 minutes before his alarm was set to go off at 7:00 am. Doyle's bedroom mirror shatters as soon as he looks into it. Sigh.

"7 years bad luck" Doyle mumbles

He get's dressed, and walks out of the room right on to Komodo's tail causing him to bite threw Doyle's pants right above the boot.

"OUCH! It's not like I ment it scaly" Doyle says Ticked, Knowing this was not gonna be a good Day.

* * *

**Airship Kitchen**

Doyle walks into the kitchen and Doc announces "Hey! Look who finally decided to wake up and join us"

Drew glares at Doc thinking ' he's not been 'helping' Doyle since Van Rooks Death.'

"So I slept in," Doyle says Groggily and defensively.

"We just got a message from the Secret Scientists, We have a Village that is Worshiping a god, A scientist is there researching the temple, and thinks it might be a Cryptid that they are worshiping. 'She' want's help, and 'She' is waiting for us there" Drew says knowing that last part will get her brothers attention.

"Lets go, no time to waist" Doyle says now fully awake hearing that the scientist is a girl. "I hope She's pretty"

* * *

**Airship Helm, 14 hours earlier**

"So where is this Island?" Zak asks.

"The coordinates put it's location...Near the Bahama's" Doyle states

[beach party?!] Fisk's joyful and Drew smiles. "After we find the Cryptid we will, we need a vacation" she says looking at her brother.

"This day just might get better" Doyle says hopefully.

* * *

**The Village, 12 hours earlier**

"Hi and welcome to Anastasia" she says with a British accent.

Doc goes to speak but Doyle interrupts him "Doyle Blackwell, here to help."

"Nice to meet you," She looks at the rest, "And them?"

"My sister Drew, her son Zak, Fisk and Komodo, So what is your name Beautiful?" Doyle say's leading her away and purposely not introducing Doc, which makes Drew Grin and walk away to ask "Can you tell us about your work so far?"

"My name is Dr. Stacy Nylok," She says leading them to the temple while explaining' "The temple is thousands of years old. The temple has three sections. Two are sealed off but the main one is the one I am studying. Anastasia Is a great and powerful Deity." Dr. S Says

Doc goes to head twords the temple but Dr. S Jumps in front of him. "Males should not enter the temple, or you will encour the wrath of Anastasia. Head the villagers warning and do not enter."

Doc looks at her "Why's that?". Drew is also Curious.

"The village is different than normal society. In the rest of the world it is typically male ruled society. The village is ruled by women. You see my research of this temple has revealed the story of their deity Anastasia. She was in love and her love and his friends from another village insulted her, beat her and embarrassed her. Her Own village did not want to start a war so they denied knowing her. Heartbroken and Filled with anger a great power transformed her. She told both villages if any women was ever treated badly by a man to choose a side, the men who treated them badly or her who would always protect them from harm, they all sided with her" Dr. S Explains

"What happened then?" Doc asks

"She slaughtered both villages save the women and young children, they created women run village nearby, made her a deity and she still keeps her promise, for no man has wronged a women in her village. But lately, from all the tourists the village has been changing, not following the old ways," Dr S Say's hiding her anger, "But men are still warned that Anastasia slaughters any male that enters her temple, even a child." She looks at Zak.

[What about me?] Fisk's worried

"I'm sure your fine" Zak says as Dr. S nods.

"I did take pictures for the boys too look at, maybe we can figure something out." Dr. S says

Motioning twords Drew and Doc, Doyle says " ya the ready thinky types will do that, Being a kicky punchy type I'll go look outside the temple"

"You better not go inside Doyle, lets listen to rules!" Doc yells concerned for his sons but not really Doyle.

"Ya Ya, I heard what the beautiful Dr. said, besides I said around not in" Doyle states as Zak rolls his eyes.

* * *

**The Tent, 11 hours earlier.**

"Wow this is very detailed work Dr. S" Doc states.

"Easier to see out here than in the temple" she states.

"Such strange writing" Drew states looking at the board.

"Drew, Can you take a look at this, it looks like a picture of the Cryptid" Doc says looking at a picture of a half lady half praying mantis that Dr S took at the temple.

"That's a new one I haven't seen that Cryptid before." Drew says.

"How do you know there are three sections of the temple?" Doc asks.

"It is written in the story, the 3rd is where she sleeps and the 2nd is where the deity took the men and removed and ate their hearts" Dr. S says.

Drew and Doc look at each other then Doc Say's "The Cryptid eats the hearts.?!"

"Yes Gruesome isn't it, and by the way me and your Nice brother are going out later, I need a brake from this" Dr. s Says.

"Great the will cheer him up" Drew says to doc.

* * *

**Outside the temple 10 hours earlier**

"Holy Foot prints" Doyle says

[Lame] Fisk drops from a tree as Zak translates "That was kinda lame Doyle"

"So I'm off my game a little," Doyle says with a shrug, "Lets just follow"

Doyle comes out of the woods following the tracks and Zak notices He's about to step in a bear trap.

"Uncle Doyle!" Zak and Fisk yell, but he doesn't see it. Luckily Komodo pops out of in front of him and knocks him down onto his back.

"Komodo!?" Doyle exclaims

"Doyle he saved you from a bear trap" Zak says as Fisk sets the trap off with a stick.

Doyle sighs and thinks ' yep my luck continues' then he notices something up ahead that looks like an entrance or something, so he get's up and goes over to it. "Would you two go tell Dr. S and Drew that I found something" he says as he goes inside.

* * *

**2nd temple room**

The pathway ends up leading into the temple, forgetting / to amazed by what he sees he doesn't leave. It's a big room, Looks like enough for the entire women population. There is a stone slab and a pit that leads down to lava. As he is leaning over the pit the Cryptid comes out another entrance in the Temple from the 3rd room.

The Cryptid cries out startling Doyle and it runs twords him. He turns around and runs tossing a gas grenade at it and escaping but not before he get's clawed of the back. Fisk, Zak and Dr. S help him back to the tent.

* * *

**The Tent 8 hours earlier**

Dr. S is patching up Doyle's back. "You shouldn't have gone in there MR. Blackwell, you have been marked by the Deity now" she says kinda mad,

"You don't really believe in that do you. It's a story, not like anyone's gone missing or anything" Doyle Says.

"That's not the point Doyle,You Have always disobeying rules, and doing your own thing." Doc says pissed at him.

Drew takes down the picture and shows it to Doyle "Is this what you saw?"

"Ya that's the one" Doyle answers.

* * *

**The surprise 3 hours earlier**

Doc and drew are in the tent studying the new pictures of the 2nd part of the temple. Zak and Fisk are snooping cause they are bored. Dr. S and Doyle are on a date.

Zak looks at the writing and says "Weird letters"

"Not letters honey, Runes, Well a variation of them anyway." Drew Corrects.

After a bit of messing around Fisk, finds a book with the same type of weird letters. And Zak cries out " MOM, DAD! Look at what Fisk found," Zak says coming over with the book in his hands "Maybe it can help you with these letters?" Hoping to get some action soon.

She takes the book and looks at it. it has a variation of runes called Pagan runes and Says 'Book of Shadows'

[Inaudible]

"You have got a point Fisk., Dad? If Dr. S Knew enough to call the secret scientists. To have us help the Cryptid Why didn't she know us? Zak translates for Fisk.

"Doc We have a problem! This tent doesn't belong to Dr. Stacy, None of this does.!" Drew says worriedly.

"Ya and none of this text says anything about eating hearts, only that men died" Doc Replies.

"MOM ISN'T STACY SHORT FOR ANASTASIA!?"Zak yells

They all realize Doyle is in trouble cause Stacy's the Cryptid.

* * *

**Doyle's Rescue 2 hours earlier**

"Now where are we going Stacy?" Doyle asks

"You'll see" Anastasia says as her accent changes to a native one.

Doyle starts to feel light headed and it get's harder to move.

" Finally it has taken affect you pathetic male," Anastasia Says "All you males are the same, think you rule the world, can do whatever you want, and only like us women for our looks, And I thought you were different Doyle."

"S...t...acy?" Doyle says weakly\

"It's Anastasia!" She says as she sheds her human skin and shows her form, the half human half praying mantis.

She lifts him up, chains him to the slab of stone, and calls out. Some of the women of the village fill the room as they start chanting. The others are running to the temple, they see a new room open up, and a man chained to the wall.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Drew yells

"The sacrifice room, and I can lead you to it. Just let me go. We need to take the short route otherwise your friend is dead." the man replies.

Not thinking she cuts the chains off with her fire sword and follows him. The chanting is loud that they can hear it in the tunnel. They see all the women villagers, then spot Doyle on the slab. They see Anastasia plunge a knife into Doyle's uncovered chest magically slicing it and remove his still beating heart.

"UNCLE DOYLE!" Zak Yells

"DOYLE!" Drew yells

"Wait we need...," Doc states as they rush in, "A plan" He sighs and goes in as well.

Anastasia is surprised by the intrusion But quickly recovers "CAPTURE THEM YOUR GOD COMMANDS IT!" She Commands the women. They go to do it but then they see the freed man, who happens to be the Son of their Woman Chieftain, and they stop and move out of the way. The three that had Doyle set him back on the slab instead of throwing him into the pit.

Anastasia is confused by this and is confronted by Drew and Zak. "TRAITORS YOU SIDE WITH THE MEN!" she then turns to the Saturday Family and squeezes Doyle's heart, he screams in pain, "One step closer and he dies"

Komodo is invisible and jumps on her as he uncloaks, Knocking Doyle's heart out of her hands. Fisk runs and catches it just in time, Doyle is still in pain as Fisk let's doc figure out how to fix Doyle. Zak and Drew go after Anastasia but are stopped by the villagers Outside "Don't," the guy they freed says, "We will take care of her later your friend needs the reverse chant to be fixed."

* * *

**Medic room Current time**

(Zak's voice over)

So that's all there is, The villagers helped us fix Uncle Doyle and he passed out and has been ever since. They also gave us the Knife to keep safe. I kinda still don't get the whole why they disobeyed her but Hey, I was to worried bout Uncle Doyle. And hopefully we found out who really called us there(end voice over)

"If I was still kur this wouldn't have happened" Zak states sadly.

"Don't say that son, she tricked all of us," Doc says, "I'm still wondering how she knew about us, and who's stuff was in that tent?"

[Inaudible] Fisk points to Doyle That is just waking up.

Doyle Sits up quickly and grabs his chest, then realizes where he is as Fisk, Zak and Drew all clobber him with hugs.

"Uncle Doyle your back" Zak says

"You worried me, thought I was gonna loose you again" Drew says.

"Ya...I thought that myself" Doyle says as he tosses his legs over the side

"I know your luck with women is bad, but I never though something like that would happen," Half showing his concern.

Drew goes to yell at doc for the criticism but Doyle interrupts. "It's fine Drew, He's right, But you don't know the half of it. Tory, Loraine, Halley , Nikki, Zoe, Abby and now Stacy." He get's up. And starts to walk out as he says something that surprises everyone.

"All have tried to kill me, each worse than the last. I'm done with dating all together." Doyle says as he leaves for his room.

* * *

_To be continued._

_Please leave comments and like for my Thunderbird and the Phoenix Suggestions are always welcome._

_Next Chapter 'Kur's Gift'_

_This is only rated MA because of the violence there will be no sexual anything here except what you see in the show itself._


End file.
